Uschtenheim
by Dark Oath
Summary: Kain's empire is nearly complete, but there are still pockets of resistance...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is very much a work in progress and there may be times I'll resubmit entire chapters or rewrite large sections. Any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated on this one.

USCHTENHEIM- Chapter 1

"Uschtenheim." Kain brought down the point of his claw onto the map.

"The humans of that town still defy us, Lord."

"They will be crushed." Kain growled. "I will not have a town of upstart mortals trying to incite a rebellion."

"It will be difficult. The mountain paths are treacherous." Commented Raziel. "And there is little room for manoeuvre for close combat fighting due to the narrow nature of the paths." He paused in thought. "A direct attack could leave us vulnerable to ambush, and there is the danger of a well-armed force blocking the pass that will cause heavy casualties as a result."

Raziel paced the room and continued, feeling uncomfortable under Kain's watchful gaze. "They also have archers positioned above the paths. Unfortunately the humans are proving themselves quite ingenious. They have developed a new crossbow. The bolt has a capsule of water contained in the shaft, near the tip. It explodes upon penetration of the body. I lost a valued soldier myself recently having taken one of these to the heart. It has proven a most formidable weapon."

Kain, not appearing unduly concerned by these latest developments looked at his lieutenant. "It is never good to lose a good soldier. Talk to Zephon, maybe he'll have some tactic in that conniving mind of his to counteract any defence the humans can muster."

"Yes, Sire." He turned to leave.

"Oh and, Raziel."

He turned back. "Yes, Lord?"

"Try to keep the casualties to a minimum." When this was met with an almost confused look, Kain sighed. "I only expend life when I deem it expedient to do so."

"My Lord." Raziel nodded curtly, turned on his heel and left the room.

Arriving in his brother's domain, Raziel had long since ceased to notice the sheer magnitude of his brother's chosen abode, with its towering walls that were dark and imposing, giving one the impression the very building itself deliberately intimidated those who dare to stand in its shadow. But he was aware that Zephon had his sights on somewhere even bigger yet. There was no end to his extravagance, or maybe it was his jealousy of his older brothers' that made Zephon aim for the biggest of everything. Raziel decided not to dwell on the thought, as Zephon's mind was not somewhere he had any inclination to find out too much about.

He walked past and waved off any servants that came to greet him and strode purposefully to his destination uninterrupted. He opened the door to Zephon's private chamber without alerting the occupant to his presence.

"Please let me die." A young male voice, the pleading was almost pitiful. Zephon had found someone to play with. Raziel looked at the tortured look on that gaunt face. It would have, under normal circumstances, been quite handsome when not showing signs of exhaustion and blood loss. Maybe that was why he had drawn, unfortunately for him, Zephon's attention.

"Zephon! Let the child go. Now." Raziel commanded, smiling inwardly at the look of gratitude on the fledgling's face. Let him think that he cared, Zephon would catch up with him later. But it would comfort him in the meantime until then. "We have much to discuss."

Zephon looked in disappointment at the retreating back of the young vampire. "You really do pick the most convenient times to honour me with a social visit." Zephon sneered, the sarcasm in his voice plainly evident. "You should have joined me, he was quite delicious."

"Enough Zephon." Raziel glanced at the small vial of blood on the table, his tone dangerous. "Your soul becomes blacker by the day, Brother. But what you do to your own fledglings is not my concern. I do, however, have use of your scheming if you would care to put it in a more constructive direction."

"Ah, I see. My _sordid_ little games are only acceptable when you have use of them."

"This is no game, Zephon." Raziel snarled, baring his elongated canines to his brother as a warning. "Regardless of how sordid they may be, the twists and turns of that evil little mind of yours can come up with some quite brilliant strategies when needed. Or should I consult with Rahab on the matter in your stead?"

"Ugh, Rahab." Zephon spat the name. "I presume The Master requested my input?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued. "Leave that scholar to rot with his books. His opinion will not be needed." Rahab might be the thinker, but he was a poor comparison to himself when it came to battle tactics. Zephon knew that was why Raziel had mentioned him, to goad him into thinking up a plan, out of spite if necessary. He shouldn't rise to it really, allowing himself to play into Raziel's hands. But, Lord Kain was to be obeyed and if he hadn't risen to the bait, Raziel would be suspicious. A predictable Zephon was a _safe _Zephon. It would be stupid to throw away a perception that worked so well.

Raziel spent most of the evening explaining the situation in the mountains at length, including possible human deployments, known locations of archers and the threat of the new weapon. Studying the map in front of him, Zephon smiled. "I know how to deal with the vermin."

"Good." Then Raziel added as an afterthought. "Lord Kain wants minimum casualties."

Zephon looked downcast. "Since when has our lord become so benevolent?"

"I suggest we just do as he asks." Raziel ignored the question, he was in no mood to entertain his younger sibling.

"Fine, keep your secrets. I will need some time to work out another approach."

"You have until nightfall three days hence. I will take my leave of you, Brother. I have matters of my own to attend to."

Zephon watched as his eldest brother and superior left the room. He felt irritated at the intrusion; Raziel's very presence irritated him. He debated whether to send a servant to reclaim his lost fledgling. The thought caused a slight smile to play at the corners of his lips and soothe the edge off of his annoyance. He decided against it.

Three days to come up with a suitable plan, he didn't need half that time. Striding across the candle lit room to a large wooden desk; he sat on the heavily carved chair. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and ran his fingertips through the flame of the candle on the desk, the pain causing a soft hiss to escape into the silence of the room. Small compensation for his lost fledgling, but it would suffice. For now.

Turning his attention to the map in front of him, he could see many ways of achieving their goal, but all caused heavy casualties. Was this yet another test of his abilities? Lord Kain wanted minimum loses. He was mystified by such a request, and suspicious. He'd proved himself time and time again without fail. Anger momentarily flared then died down again just as rapidly. Well, he would do so again. He took the small vial of blood and started to absentmindedly toy with it.

Running a hand through his short dark hair, Zephon contemplated the task he had been set. Damn Kain. He was worth more than this position he had been given. Though he took pride in his superior tactical ability, he still felt that his lot was menial. Most tasks assigned to him were in his opinion more suited to Melchiah, lowborn as he was and contented with his share.

Zephon sneered at the thought of his younger sibling. Content! The man had no redeeming features. In earlier days Zephon had hoped to find an alley in Melchiah, due to their lower standing. He had long since dispelled any notions of a shared common ground with the lieutenant.

Rising from his chair he walked over to the window and watched over, with amusement, one of his clan as the young one gingerly tested out his new ability. Zephon smiled to himself. He knew precisely how to deal with this dilemma.


	2. Plans

A/N: Well, chapter 2 seems to have gone okay so far, as far as how I feel about it, but I still think it could be improved. I would like the chapter to be longer, but the next part of the story is only partially written and needs work. As a side note, it's nice to be working on. Having spent however long on my other current obssession, I'm glad to be back. I've been missing you guys, though I have been reading. I just haven't had time to review much lately.

Thanks guys for the reviews. It's appreciated as always.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall of the Sanctuary of the Clans echoed with the sound of his footfall. His keen ears picked up the sound of the clan banners tiny movement in the slight breeze. Zephon took a deep breath, facing Kain still made the fifth lieutenant uncomfortable, the mixed feelings of fear and jealousy that ran beneath the surface, hidden by his cold exterior were precisely that, hidden. But he could not escape the feeling that Kain could smell the lust for power within him, and thus he feared to face his master directly.

Six faces turned expectantly towards him as he neared the throne area. A table had been set up in the centre of the circle and the other lieutenants were standing around the table with Kain at the head. Maps were sprawled across the table and a few goblets were present, denoting that the others had been there for some time.

Zephon suddenly became conscious of the fact that despite his asking for an audience with Kain, Kain had ordered the others to arrive earlier, not only to be present at Zephon's meeting, but, it would seem, to work out a strategy without him. In case his failed? Did Kain not have faith in him? Why ask him to play the tactician when he didn't think him competent?

Anger surged through Zephon threatening to over spill through his indignation and outrage. He swallowed it back down like foul tasting bile. Any angry outburst would be a futile gesture and ultimately would be met by Kain's disapproval. Not a wise move. As Zephon knew, every good chess player had to put their ultimate goal before every other consideration, you could not topple a king by becoming emotional.

"Zephon." Kain broke the silence accompanying Zephon's entrance. "You have come up with a suitable plan to defeat these humans." It wasn't a question.

"I have, my Lord."

"Excellent. Enlighten us then." Kain gestured to the rolled paper under Zephon's left arm.

"Oh, yes." Zephon hurriedly unrolled the map and laid it out on the table. It was a detailed map of the mountains and Uschtenheim with the known positions of the enemy clearly marked out and lines of their possible movements. In a different colour was marked out the routes and attack points the vampires would take.

Zephon carefully explained the plan in detail on what directions each lieutenant would take to attack the town.

"This is unimaginative for you, Zephon. Any one of us could have devised this plan with little effort. How are you aiming to achieve my goals with such a mediocre strategy?"

Zephon refused to lose his composure, not acknowledging his brothers' questioning faces he continued on. "My Lord, I know from what I have shown so far, the plan seems very ordinary, and if it wasn't for some latest developments, I would never dare to insult your faith in me with such a seemingly inferior strategy. It has come to my attention of late that my fledglings and I have developed, by your grace, a new gift. Our ability to climb has greatly increased beyond what I previously, or my brothers to my knowledge, have capability of."

"I see." Kain mused. "Continue."

"With this gift, the mountains' terrain holds little in the way of obstacles for my people. We will swarm like insects over the mountain and remove their defences by stealth." Zephon allowed the pride he felt to seep into his voice. "Then all we need do, is to devise a suitable covering armour that will repel water. Normal armour will stop the arrows, but we need to defend against the water capsules exploding. According to our information on the number of archers in each group, that will equal a lot of water spray from a single volley. We cannot afford to lose the number that would be maimed and injured, even if we didn't wish to minimise loses. This precaution may not be needed as my people will do their job, but it would be foolhardy to assume we know the precise locations of all archers" Zephon felt uncertain, it was a simple plan, but any more complicated would allow for more errors to slip in and would be unnecessary. "Does it meet with your approval, my Lord?"

"Why would you send your brother by the lake? Even with suitable armour, they would be vulnerable." Kain ignored the question.

Zephon hadn't really expected a direct answer, he knew he would only have Kain's approval once Uschtenheim was taken and back under vampire control. "I suggested sending the Rahabim to circle around between the mountains and the Lake of Lost Souls to the west for the same reason they need not be equipped with the new armour. It is due to their growing immunity to water."

Rahab gave Zephon a murderous look.

Zephon ignored it. He knew of Rahab's abilities, he had his methods for knowing most things that happened in Nosgoth. Now he had revealed his own gift for all to know, he wasn't going to allow Rahab to keep his concealed and retain an advantage.

Kain looked from Rahab to Zephon, both lieutenants visibly flinched under his glare. Kain knew of both developments, but was mildly interested to see if his 'sons' would voluntarily part with the information. Despite this, it was time to put an end to this. "I will not tolerate this silent vying for power. I am the only master here and you have your positions by my grace. Remember that. There is unrest enough already, I will not jeopardise my empire on your petty squabbles."

Kain looked at the assembled vampires in turn, each had sense enough to avert their eyes in submission. "There will be no more of this secrecy. From now on, with every new change you will present yourself to court and display your new gift for all to see. There will be no exceptions."

Zephon silently cursed. The price of secrecy had just become to high, even for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the shadow of the mountains, near to the path leading to the town of Uschtenheim, the Vampires had set camp. Tents of varying sizes circled one side of a larger tent, in and around the camp, sentries had been posted to stand watch.

As the snow whirled around them, the vampires' discomfort was obvious even under the heavy fabrics of their cloaks. Only Kain stood there in his standard attire showing no concern to the blizzard.

"How does the campaign fare?" Kain's deep voice was easily heard over the wind.

Raziel pulled the hood of his cloak tighter around his face. Though not wishing to display any sign of weakness in front of his master, the snow stinging his face was becoming intolerable. "There has been a few light skirmishes, my Lord, but the weather is impeding both sides it would seem. Though I would have thought the humans would have taken advantage of the inclement weather and our vulnerability."

"This storm is just as intolerable for humans as it is for vampires, despite our differences it can be no less deadly for them."

Raziel felt a pang of jealousy at Kain's seeming indifference to the storm and his ability to not have to half shout to be heard through it. "I shall keep that in mind Lord."

"You would do well to become more acquainted with your enemy, Raziel." There was a slight hint of disapproval in Kain's voice.

Raziel took the reprimand with good grace. "Yes, Lord."

Kain surveyed the area with a critical eye. Not perfect, but acceptable. He made a mental note to speak with Raziel at a later date. "I expect to be kept informed of our progress. These humans will be crushed."

Raziel turned to reply, but the words died in his throat as Kain, deciding current matters had come to a close, vanished from sight as he teleported away.

Left standing alone, Raziel turned and headed towards the nearest tent of the vampire encampment. Feeling the snow crunch under his feet as he walked, he wondered why his lord had chosen to speak with him in the adverse conditions outside rather than the relative comfort of the main tent. Was it yet another way for Kain to show his superiority over his firstborn, a small subtle message intended to make a not so small and subtle point?

Raziel conceded that maybe there was some truth in Melchiah's musings when he said that from what little he knew, the master's existence seemed to have been a constant grievance for everything around him, so much so that Kain himself was at odds with everything, even with his loyal sons when there was no need to be. Melchiah had always believed that to be force of habit for Kain and not always necessarily a conscious thought on his part.

Reaching the tent, Raziel brushed aside the heavy canvas door and entered. "Zephon."

Zephon turned toward the advancing figure of Raziel and hissed gently as Raziel, removing his cloak and shaking it gently caused small clumps of snow to land on the exposed skin of Zephon's right arm.

Noticing Zephon's reaction, Raziel spoke. "I would apologise, Brother, but I get the impression it would be unnecessary."

Zephon gave him an acerbic half-smile in response. "As you see fit."

Raziel ignored the tone and continued. "You are to take your people as soon as the storm clears."

Zephon curtly nodded his assent and set about preparing his people for action.


End file.
